Jafar and Jasmine
by JasmineJafarWorld666
Summary: This is my first story! Jasmine is about to marry Aladdin, but Jafar comes into her life. Now Jasmine feels her romantic life could be more romantic with Jafar, so she dumps Aladdin, marries Jafar, and together, they go to heaven.


The night was only a few days away. Aladdin and Jasmine would be married very soon. Jasmine could not stop thinking about it. She knew for sure that this was meant to happen.

* * *

Jasmine could not sleep that night. She was too excited about becoming Aladdin's bride to do anything else. When she finally got to sleep, she had many dreams of Aladdin and what a happy and magical day her wedding was going to be. When suddenly, she heard a voice.

"Jasmine…" the voice whispered. When she awoke, the voice called her name again. A shadow appeared in front of her bedroom door. The shadow was tall and dark. A man appeared out from the shadows. It was, Jafar.

"Jafar? What are you doing here?" Jasmine asked. "You were banished from my father's kingdom!"

"I came because I have had something up my sleeve for many years that I had never had the courage to say to you," said Jafar. "I know we're supposed to be enemies, but the truth is, behind this tall, ugly, and evil figure, I've always had this feeling for you. The truth is, I love you!" Jasmine blinked for a moment. "I've always secretly loved you on the inside. Jasmine, I think I'm in love."

Jasmine was feeling confused and surprised at the same time. Like she was going to barf. "OK, this is really awkward!" explained Jasmine. "I'm about to be married to Aladdin, and you say your in love with me? How can you be in love with someone much younger than you? In fact, how can you even love somebody at all?"

Jafar just looked at her. Jasmine looked back at Jafar. Their eyes had met. Now Jasmine was starting to feel a little something for Jafar.

She then quietly said, "But the truth is… I love you too! I've always felt a little thing for you even after what you did to Aladdin. I almost feel guilty for hating you and refusing to marry you." Jafar smiled. This was probably the first time Jasmine had ever seen him smile for her.

Unfortunately for him, Jasmine broke his spirit. "Unfortunately, I'm already marrying Aladdin. I'm really sorry, Jafar. I hope we can still be friends."

"But, that's not until later this week," said Jafar. "Couldn't we just, you know, get a little in before we can't see eachother again?" Jafar was already taking all his clothes off. The next thing Jasmine knew, he was in bed next to her.

No! She can't accept this! She is marrying Aladdin and she shouldn't be sleeping with someone else! Jafar had his lips coming her way.

"Oh, no!" Jasmine thought. "This is probably the worst thing I have ever done before in my life!" The next thing Jasmine knew, Jafar's lips were touching hers, and it felt so good. Aladdin had never kissed this way.

"Oh, Jafar! That feels so good! Kiss me again!" Jasmine whispered. She had never thought this would ever happen. A kiss with her enemy in bed? Next, Jafar will probably be trying to get more out of her. The weird thing was, that's exactly what he was doing!

"This must be kept a secret," said Jasmine. "If my father or Aladdin found out, they would kill me."

"Don't worry, Princess," said Jafar. "Nobody will ever find out about our secret relationship." Jafar was getting ready to jump off Jasmine's balcony, when he re-entered the room. "By the way, Jasmine, I'm sorry."

Jasmine looked at Jafar for about a minute and then quietly said, "It's OK. I forgive you."

* * *

Jafar had jumped off Jasmine's balcony using his robe as a parachute. He was feeling very proud of himself for what he did with Jasmine that night. This was all he ever wanted from the very first time he saw her when he took the job as the grand vizier. But, what Jafar had said to Jasmine wasn't true at all. He was not really sorry, he had never changed, and he did not really have another side of him. This was all part of a plan to win Jasmine. The plan was to make Jasmine think Jafar really had feelings and treat her with the greatest and most passionate kisses, so she would fall for him and call off her wedding and choose to marry him instead. He was still evil. "Confess to Jasmine, CHECK!" Jafar said to himself looking at his checklist. He had learned about feelings from a cheap book called The Complete Idiot's Guide to Talking to Girls. The love was all part of his genes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jasmine could not stop thinking about Jafar. She tried to remember all of her past encounters with Jafar before he got banished. The first thing that came to her mind was her first kiss with Jafar. She had just been trying to distract Jafar and make him think his wish for her to fall desperately in love with him had been granted, while Aladdin tried to get his magic lamp. She had seduced him and gave him a seriously passionate kiss. Jasmine did not realize it until now, but that kiss was very romantic. Jafar was everywhere in Jasmine's thoughts, and she wanted to see him again so bad. Aladdin and her father could not find out about her feelings for Jafar, though.

* * *

She had a dream about Jafar. In her dream, Jafar had been evil the whole time. He had kidnapped Jasmine and brought her back to his evil layer and chained her to his wall.

"Marry me, or you will face many consequences!!" Jafar screamed.

"NO!" Jasmine screamed back. "I don't love you! I only love Aladdin! I'm marrying HIM!"

"But Jasmine, remember all the good times we had together?" Jafar questioned.

"Yes, that kiss was very romantic," Jasmine answered. "But I still won't marry you!"

"OK, Princess," Jafar scowled. "Then I guess I have no other choice." He pulled out his all powerful staff. He used it to brainwash Jasmine into falling in love with him and turning evil. When the brainwashing was complete, Jasmine and Jafar set out to find Aladdin.

Jasmine walked up to Aladdin wearing a beautiful black dress and her long black hair down.

"Wow, Jasmine!" exclaimed Aladdin. "You look good!"

This flattered Jasmine, but to Aladdin's horror, she pulled out a sword and trapped Aladdin in the corner of the room. Jafar then entered the room and pulled Jasmine into a pose with him and then kissed her right in front of Aladdin.

"Jasmine! How could you love Jafar?" shouted Aladdin.

"I don't know street rat," Jasmine grinned. She then stabbed Aladdin in the chest with her sword, thus killing him. She and Jafar then broke out into an evil laugh.

* * *

Jasmine's dream then ended when she woke up with a scream. She knew she had to forget this dream and forget Jafar too by keeping her romance with Aladdin active.

* * *

When Jasmine took Aladdin out for dinner and dancing, they kissed. This was a terrible kiss. Aladdin kissed nothing like Jafar. His kisses were all Jasmine wanted. She had to see him again. She just had to. Despite what Jafar did to Jasmine in her dream, she needed him.

* * *

That evening, Jasmine escaped the palace just as she did when she met Aladdin for the first time. She had her street beggar's outfit on as she made her way to the cabin Jafar was staying in. When Jafar opened the door, he greeted Jasmine as she took her robe off and walked in with Jafar. Jafar pushed a button, and the room turned purple. A mini bar opened, a very nice bed had appeared from the walls, and a very romantic dinner had been set for them. Jasmine was amazed as she hugged Jafar with all her might. Jafar had totally changed for her. It was easy to see. The two of them sat down and had their dinner.

After their dinner was complete, Jasmine sat on the bed. She motioned for Jafar to join her as he took of his clothes. He then walked over and took her clothes off. They had more passionate kisses, and they slept together again without anybody knowing.

* * *

Jasmine awoke and realized she had slept through the night with Jafar. "I was too lost inside you, I just didn't realize I had really slept with you the whole night," Jasmine said. Jafar understood as she left Jafar's cabin to return to the palace.

"Make sure love is true, CHECK!" Jafar marked off his checklist.

* * *

When Jasmine entered the palace, her father came running up to her.

"Jasmine! There you are! Where were you all night?" he asked.

"Can Aladdin come in here?" Jasmine asked. "I need to tell both of you something." She knew it had to be done. This romance with Jafar could not be kept a secret any longer.

When Aladdin entered the room, he had the Genie, Abu, Iago, and Rajah with him. Aladdin was very curious about what Jasmine had to say to him. Was she pregnant? Couldn't be. He had always been careful about that.

"Aladdin, father, I have a confession to make," started Jasmine. "This is really hard to say. I don't know how to say this but…" She took a brief pause. Everyone leaned in closely. "I'm totally in love with Jafar!"

Everyone gasped.

"Jasmine! How could you do this?" asked Aladdin.

"How could you be in love with Jafar?" asked her father. "He's a traitor and he is evil!"

"And he is much older than you! What? You marrying him for money or magical power?" added Iago.

"It's just that, he came into my room one night and apologized and confessed his love for me, and something told me that he really meant it. And to tell you the truth, I've always kind of loved him to. Even when he was evil and when he tried to destroy you, Aladdin. I think I'm in love!" explained Jasmine

"I thought you were in love with me and you were going to marry me," questioned Aladdin.

"Oh, Aladdin, there will be other girls," said Jasmine comforting Aladdin.

"Maybe, just not as hot as you," said Aladdin. Everyone laughed silently.

"Thank you, Aladdin!" said Jasmine hugging him and giving him his final kiss. "I knew you would understand." Aladdin left the palace in tears.

After Aladdin was out of sight, Jasmine's father asked, "Jasmine, is this really what you want?"

"I know this is hard to believe, but Jafar and I, well, we sort of have feelings for eachother," Jasmine explained.

"OK, dearest. If he makes you happy, I'm happy," said her father.

"Me too," said the Genie.

"Me too," said Iago.

Abu and Rajah made noises resembling a human saying, "Me too."

They all hugged Jasmine. "Thank you! I knew you would all understand," said Jasmine smiling happily.

She didn't find out until recently, that Aladdin had gone into a great depression and had killed himself. No one knows for sure weather he hung himself or if he jumped off a cliff or into a lake or even fed himself to the Cave of Wonders. No one bothered to look for him. Jasmine did not realize it, but she felt somewhat happy about Aladdin's sudden death. She also felt a little guilty about driving Aladdin to killing himself, but for some reason, she was happy. A tiny spark of happiness and hope shot through her heart. She could now be with Jafar without anyone to worry about. She also worried she had been breaking a promise to Aladdin the whole time, as if she were cheating on him or crossing over to another side and had damaged his heart for life. Despite this, Jasmine still felt a tiny spark if hope in her heart.

* * *

Jafar and Jasmine had a date to celebrate. Jasmine had on her prettiest dress. They had dinner at the most romantic restaurant in Agrabah and danced the night away. While dancing, their eyes met. When their dance finished, Jafar pulled Jasmine in for a very long and passionate kiss. Jasmine was falling deeply and madly in love with Jafar.

Jafar kept his true thoughts to himself. His plan was actually working! He never thought he could get this far with Jasmine.

Jafar took Jasmine back to the palace on the carpet, which he had claimed after Aladdin's death. The ride was very romantic. Jasmine almost felt as if her magic carpet ride with Aladdin had never happened. When they got back, Jafar took something out of his pocket.

"Jasmine," he began. "Since we have been together, this was the happiest I have ever felt in my life and nothing can change that. I don't care what anyone else thinks. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Jasmine. Will you marry me?" He pulled his ring out and gave it to Jasmine.

"Oh, Jafar!" exclaimed Jasmine. "I don't care either. I want to be with you. I want to never leave you. Yes I will marry you!"

* * *

When Jasmine told her father the news, he was shocked.

"After that time I ordered you to marry him! I never thought you would actually do it! I am so happy for you! You finally moved on! I thought Aladdin was nice and I liked him a lot, but something just didn't feel right about him."

* * *

On the day of the wedding, Jasmine looked extremely beautiful. Their vows were sincere and their kiss was everlasting.

"It's finally happening!" Jafar thought to himself. "Marriage, CHECK!! I AM FINALLY BECOMING SULTAN!!" Inside his mind, a little Jafar was jumping around all over the place and could not stop.

* * *

After all the excitement of the wedding, Jafar took Jasmine back to his cabin. He has carried her the whole way. Jafar pushed a button, but it wasn't the same button he had pushed the last time Jasmine was over. This button turned the room red and decorated it as if the room were the devil's layer.

"Congratulations, my dear! You have just stepped into my evil plan!" Jafar exclaimed. He grabbed Jasmine and chained her to his wall. Her dream was becoming reality.

"Jafar, what is the meaning of this?" Jasmine asked. "I thought you had changed for me."

"That is just what I wanted you to think, Jasmine," said Jafar. "This was all a plot to win you. I pretended to be different just so you would think better of me.

"You see, Jasmine, I have always been a hated man-"

"And you will be once again!" Jasmine cut him off. "I wish I hadn't married you!"

"But what about our kiss?" asked Jafar. "Without me, your kisses will be nothing but a pile of camel poop! And what about our romantic dinner, date, dancing, magic carpet ride, sleeping together, and all the other romantic thing we have done together? Without me, your nights will never be the same! I wouldn't walk out on me, Jasmine. No let's make some more love!"

"Oh, you're right," Jasmine cried. "Who am I kidding? I love you! I need you! But why should I love, marry, and spend the rest of my life with someone evil who only wanted to marry me just to have a hot girl as his personal toy?"

"Because I HAVE changed," Jafar quietly said while looking down. Jasmine looked at him. She was obviously very confused.

"You're right, Jasmine," began Jafar. "When I was evil, I was only sexually attracted to you and just wanted you to be mine just because you're so hot!!" Jafar was coming onto Jasmine like a vicious best. His inner self was telling him to reach out to Jasmine, grap her by her top, and bury his face in her chest. He was forgetting everything he had just said.

"I'm sorry, I just can't control myself," said Jafar trying to fight back. His inner self then shut up. "You are just so beautiful. Yes I did just want you because no girl really liked me until you showed me love. I was just trying to win you, but you have taught me something just now. You have taught me what love really is and how I really should be."

"Oh, Jafar…" Jasmine sighed. Jafar released her from the chains and she ran to him. They then embraced. Jasmine was starting to cry. Their lips advanced towards eachother and they kissed passionately for almost a full minute.

"To be honest, Jafar, I actually think I'm better off with you. After all, even the Genie can't bring Aladdin back. So I'm happy I chose you," Jasmine smiled as she stopped crying, Jafar still hugging her.

* * *

Jasmine had remained with Jafar for many more years until Jafar died of old age. Jasmine was in her late sixties when Jafar died. She never did remarry. She didn't want to break her promise to Jafar that she wouldn't leave him- even when he was dead. Jasmine just reminisced about her life and how people like Aladdin and Jafar had helped change it. After that, she killed herself too just to be with Jafar- wherever he was now. To her, there was no reason to be alive without him.

When Jasmine killed herself, she went to heaven. When G-d saw her, he magically changed her so she would look young again.

Jasmine looked around for Jafar. She asked G-d about it.

"Oh, he came really close to losing his chance in heaven, but I knew how much he loves you and really has a heart, so I sent him here because I knew you would be here. You're the princess and princesses don't do anything evil." G-d answered her question.

She continued to call and call for Jafar, when she saw a familiar face. It was none other than Aladdin. When he saw her, he immediately ran over to her and hugged her the way "just friends" do.

"Now that you're in heaven, you can do whatever you want. Like take me back!" Aladdin, out of breath, exclaimed in Jasmine's face while shaking her like a person who had escaped from a mental hospital.

"Oh, Aladdin, I've missed you too," Jasmine said with sympathy. "But, unfortunately, I only love Jafar. I know this is heaven, and I'm glad to be here and I'm glad you are, too, but I only want to be with Jafar. I'm really sorry, Aladdin, but could you please just stay away from me? Jafar is technically my only love." Aladdin's face suddenly looked sad. "I'm really sorry. There are still other fun things to do in heaven and other girls to be with."

Aladdin just exited the area glumly. He had then locked himself in his room and cried for many days. Whenever he tried to go to the house Jasmine was staying in, all he heard was Jafar just screwing around with her. This made him cry more, so he ran back to his room and locked himself in again. He never came out again. No one even visited him. Not even G-d. He was just a loser. A mistake created by G-d. An accident who had thought he had found the perfect girl, but she really loved someone else. Someone older, evil, a surprisingly great kisser, and who had faked who he is just to win Jasmine.

Wait! That's exactly what Aladdin had done! Why hadn't she stayed with him instead of running off with Jafar? All these thoughts running through Aladdin's mind, he just couldn't find an answer. The point was and is, that Jasmine and Jafar were, and are together and there is nothing he can do about it. Nor was there.


End file.
